


Teacher's Pet

by fungh0ulz (livesybaby)



Category: Frank Iero and the Patience, Gerard Way and the Hormones, Hesitant Alien - Gerard Way (Album), My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livesybaby/pseuds/fungh0ulz
Summary: Teacher/Student one shots ft. FrerardEach chapter is a standalone one shot featuring either Teacher!Frank or Teacher!Gerard with the other one as their student. Highly smutty, shamelessly kinky ~ enjoy :)Crossposted on my wattpad (@FuhkFrnk) and tumblr (imagineiero)





	1. the rebel of belleville high

teacher!gerard + student!frank

*

Enough was enough. Gerard had about three seconds before he was ready to throw a fucking book at that little punk-ass motherfucker’s head. Gerard liked to think that in the three months he’d been a teacher at Belleville High he had built a decent relationship with his students, they mostly respected him - he was the right balance between fun and strict, hell - he even let them call him by his first name. Frank Iero was a different story, he was one of the eldest in the class of 17-18 year old’s but his short height and boyish features made him look a lot younger, that and the fact he hadn’t yet grasped the maturity level held by the rest of the students in Advanced English. 

Gerard couldn’t understand it, Frank was skilled in English - an avid reader and imaginative writer. He’d read through his file and saw that he’d scored top marks on everything since he’d been at this school, grades only slightly faltering when Gerard started teaching. It wasn’t that his work slacked, if anything it was his behaviour in class - somehow he always managed to turn in his work on time and up to the highest standard - Gerard couldn’t explain it. 

He’d tried asking around the other members of staff to see if they had any issues with that particular student, all of the answers were identical - Frank was a gifted student who nearly never got in trouble, so what was the issue with Gerard’s class then? Gerard started to watch Frank more closely, trying to work out what triggered his outbursts and immaturity but he couldn’t find it. If he wasn’t so confused about the boy determined to get underneath his skin he might have found himself in hot water because even Gerard couldn’t deny, the boy was fucking beautiful. 

The more Gerard analysed him, the more he got somehow invested in him - wanted to know everything about him - what made Frank Iero tick? He wondered if his growing infatuation was becoming obvious to the other students but they were mostly a bunch of nerds, heads stuck so far into their books that they wouldn’t glance up even if Gerard were to prance around the classroom naked. Frank wouldn’t settle for a lack of audience though, he made it his main goal to get everyone else in class laughing at his stupid pranks and jokes, it would be almost an admirable level of rebellion if Gerard wasn’t the one having to deal with a rowdy classroom when they got over excited. 

“That’s enough Frank-..” Gerard spoke sternly “Sit down please” 

He’d been stood on his desk, a peculiar expression on his face as he fake-moaned his way through Juliet’s verse from the Shakespeare play they were reading through. Frank of course had found it utterly hilarious how besotted the young character was with her beau, so much so that he took it upon himself to over-exaggerate her declaration of love, much to the amusement of his peers. 

“Hold on a second, Gerard-..” Frank sighed, flicking his wrist dismissively “..-I haven’t gotten to my favourite part yet-..”

“I said enough, Frank” Gerard raised his voice “Unless you’d rather re-enact your little show in detention after school?” 

The classroom was filled with oohs and ahhs as Frank smirked, eyes challenging Gerard’s as he pouted “Does that mean I get to show you the next act, y’know - the one where they’re fucking?” 

Gerard’s mouth was a thin straight line at this point, glaring as Frank raised an eyebrow mocking him. The students were all giggling at their clown, waiting for whatever was to come next - like Gerard’s English class was just a massive joke to them all, and it was - whenever Frank was up to his tricks. 

“Detention, Iero” Gerard spat, tugging at his wrist until he stepped from his desk down onto the floor “And that goes for anyone else who’d rather mess around in my class instead of doing work, Understand me?”

The group were all muttering quiet apologies as Gerard moved back to his desk, flicking to the page he needed in his book before continuing his read-through, hyper-aware of Frank’s piercing stare. 

*

“D’ya think you’re funny, Iero?” Gerard spat, circling the boy like he was his prey “For every wisecrack and interruption you make you’re wasting the time of students who actually want to learn-..”

Frank was incredibly nonchalant about the idea of detention, strolling back to Gerard’s classroom at the end of the day like he owned the place - his grinning face only faltering slightly when Gerard slid the lock across his door. Now he’d regained his composure, standing next to Gerard’s desk while the older man circled him, his stare burning holes into his skin. 

“Don’t give me that bullshit, Way” Frank huffed a laugh “You know as good as I do that none of those fuckers give a damn about this lesson, or any lesson for that matter-..” 

“Oh? So that makes it okay for you to act the way you do in my lessons?” Gerard paused in front of him “What do you think you’re going to achieve? Think you’re going to make a few people laugh? No-one’s laughing, Iero” 

“I’m not doing it to make people laugh, Gerard” Frank shook his head with a wide grin “I think we both know why I do the things I do”

“En-ligh-ten me” Gerard said slowly, patronisingly annunciating every letter as he got right up in Frank’s face. Frank should have been intimidated by the shift in his mood but instead all the blood rushed south and his head was screaming now or never. He smirked teasingly as he dragged out every syllable - mimicking the older man “I-want-you-to-fuck-me”

“You’re just a kid” Gerard scoffed, shaking his head

“I’m Eighteen-..” he argued

“You look like jail bat” Gerard sneered, dragging his eyes up and down Frank’s short stature

“Is it turning you on?” The younger man challenged, taking a step forwards and tugging Gerard in by his belt “How about you quiet playing around and just fuck me already, I know you want to-..”

Frank yelped unexpectedly as Gerard grabbed his arm, spinning them around until Frank slammed into the blackboard with a loud thud - his head held roughly against the dusty surface by Gerard’s large hand while his arm was being twisted uncomfortably up his back - he couldn’t help but let his breathing increase, struggling slightly against the strong hold.

“Not so smart-mouthed now, are we Iero?” Gerard teased, leaning in until his hot breathed danced along the shell of Frank’s ear.

“You can be as rough with me as you like, Sir” Frank grunted “I can take it”

“You trying to make me lose my job, Iero?” Gerard groaned, pressing his already hardening crotch against the back of Frank’s slacks - his eyes rolling back slightly as Frank took the opportunity to grind against him “I didn’t go through years of studying to be tempted by some horny teenager with a teacher kink”

“I don’t have a teacher kink” Frank bit his lip as he rubbed himself against the older man, pleased that he was clearly getting somewhere with the growing bulge pressing up against his ass “It’s just you-.. I swear-.. I can’t-.. can’t explain it-.. I just need you to fuck me” 

“You’re beginning to sound a little desperate there..” Gerard commented on the slight crack in Frank’s voice, pressing himself roughly against the younger man until he was pinned by his hips helplessly against the wall “Bet I could have you coming in your pants without even touching you”

“You already did” Frank admitted shamelessly, sighing at the sensation of his dick pressing against the cool classroom wall and Gerard’s starting to dampen the back of his slacks with the pre-cum seeping through his own clothes “Last week, when you were reading that book aloud - could see the outline of your dick in your pants and I just started imagining things and I came, untouched.. right in the middle of class”

“You’re lying-..”

“I swear it-..” Frank insisted “I-I.. I had to leave early, remember? Told you I was going to the bathroom and didn’t bother coming back.. I went straight home..”

“What were you imagining, Frank?”

“Y-You spanking me.. over your desk.. then fucking me.. you fucking me hard-oh!” His words were cut off by Gerard setting his twisted arm free and in one quick movement sliding his hand down his front and gripping his erection

“God look how hard you are, so fucking desperate for it aren’t you?” He breathed “Such a little slut, Frankie” 

“Yes Sir-.. Oh Sir.. Fuck, Gerard please-..” Frank babbled, rocking his hips so he could alternate between bucking into Gerard’s hand and grinding against his crotch.

“You don’t call me Gerard-..” He growled against his ear, palming him roughly “That’s for good students who behave themselves in my lessons, you however - you’re a bad boy, aren’t you Frank? Always misbehaving, need to be punished.. need to keep you in line..”

“Yes Sir, please yes.. I need to be punished, please Sir..” Frank whined, his eyes half-lidded

“Are you a virgin, Frank?” 

“No Sir-..”

“Top or Bottom?”

“Bottom for you, Sir” 

“For me?”

“Only for you, Sir”

“When was the last time you bottomed for someone else, Frank?”

“First time..” Frank grunted, barely able to concentrate with the furious movements of Gerard’s hand and the way his erection was throbbing “..last year” 

“How about fingers, hmm?” Gerard nibbled on his earlobe “You finger yourself Frankie?”

“Y-Yeah-.. fuck yeah.. finger myself thinking of you, Sir”

“Good boy” Gerard moaned quietly “You misbehaved in class today Frank.. ‘m gonna have to spank you for that but if you’re a good boy, take it like a champ - I’ll finger you until you come, okay?”

“Please Sir-.. fuck, yes Sir.. I want that so badly, Sir..”

Gerard roughly man-handled Frank until he was hunched over his desk, leaning on his forearms as Gerard flitted around the classroom making sure that everything was locked and the blinds were pulled down, it was later now and the school would be empty but he wasn’t going to take the risk. 

Frank obediently awaited his fate, staring at the woodwork as he sensed Gerard’s presence near him. The older man was wordless as he reached around to unfasten Frank’s button, tugging his slacks to his knees and then letting his boxers follow. He let out an appreciative groan at the sight before him, Frank’s pert ass unblemished and soft just waiting to be wrecked by Gerard, only Gerard. 

He stroked his fingertips gently down the crease, spreading his cheeks and kneading gently before kneeling down and blowing a strip of cold air across his already fluttering hole. A punched-out moan slipped from Frank’s lips, knowing that his teachers mouth was so close to his sensitive entrance - he longed to reach back and pull Gerard against him, feel his tongue breech his muscle but he restrained himself, knew that he’d love whatever Gerard had planned for him and he’d only get that by being obedient. 

“Such a pretty little hole..” Gerard hummed, kneading and digging his fingers into Frank’s pliable cheeks “..I’m going to fucking ruin you”

“P-Please..” Frank whispered helplessly, unsure how long he could wait for the contact he craved so badly “Please touch me, Sir..”

“Soon, Frankie..” He teased, letting his cheeks go and watching them bounce slightly as they settled “Only good boys get what they want, so I’m going to need you to behave, okay?”

Frank nodded quickly, blinking twice as he tried not to focus on the way his dick was brushing against the desk top, it was only a few seconds before he felt Gerard’s warm palms again - pressed firmly against his ass, rubbing in slow circles until he pulled it away - returning less than a second later with a sharp slap that flood with warmth through Frank’s skin. 

He let out a gasp, shutting his eyes momentarily as he awaited the second. It came shortly after, this time harder and enough to draw a deep moan from Frank’s throat, he was sure he heard a quiet chuckle from his teacher but he was too focused on awaiting the third contact to pay much mind. The third was the hardest so far, the perfect balance between pain and pleasure - Frank wasn’t shy about moaning loudly, his knuckles gripping the woodwork as his head ducked down - the vibrations still buzzing through his core. 

The fourth was a little different, the same force but accompanied with an easy slip of a finger inside Frank - he moaned unexpectedly but it was short lived, Gerard pulled out a few seconds later with a satisfied hum - knew from how easily his slender finger breeched the muscle that Frank was more than enjoying himself. He spent a little extra time between the fourth and fifth, caressing the hot, red skin as a hand-print formed underneath - his free hand placed firmly over Frank’s tail-bone, holding him in place. 

“Last one, baby boy-..” Gerard murmured “You’ve been such a good boy, do you think you deserve your reward?” 

“Yes Sir, So good Sir-..” Frank whimpered, his cock streaming pre-cum over the woodwork “..-Thank you Sir, feels so good Sir” 

“That’s my boy” Gerard hummed “Tell me Frankie, what would you like me to do to you?”

“A-Anything Sir-..” Frank squeezed his eyes shut as the pads of Gerard’s fingers began to rub at the outside rim of his ass “..-Please just-.. Uhh-.. Fuck, fill me up-.. P-Please.. God, I need it-..”

“So needy-..” Gerard teased, pulling his hand back without warning - the lack of contact making Frank whine until he was met with his fifth and final spanking, sharp and hot - enough to make him cry out “F-Fuck yeah!..” as Gerard smirked, rather pleased with his punishment. 

Frank barely had time to collect himself before Gerard sank two fingers inside him all the way down to the knuckles. Frank pushed back on the intrusion as best as he could with Gerard’s hand pressed against the small of his back, Gerard’s fingers were longer than his own - could reach deeper than his own, especially at this angle. His entire body trembled as Gerard brushed against his prostate, stimulating the bundle of nerves and making Frank cry out wantonly “O-Oh fuck-.. do it again-.. there, there, there!”

“Oh?” Gerard teased, moving away until Frank whimpered an objection - wasting no time in forcing three fingers inside without warning, slamming roughly into his sweet spot “There it is-.. that’s it baby, feels good huh? Give you a nice little massage for being a good boy-..”

Frank was babbling incoherences, his eyes rolling back into his skull as he pushed back on Gerard’s fingers, his cock straining against the desk - rubbing between the woodwork and his stomach. A string of expletives and “Oh yeah, fuck Sir-.. so good!” came rushing out between the moans and gasps, it was like music to Gerard’s ears witnessing the school rebel come undone so deliciously, bent over his desk for the world to see. 

He rubbed away furiously at his prostate, angling his fingers in such a way that they couldn’t get any deeper even if he tried. Frank was lost by now, rubbing himself off against the wood and riding on Gerard’s three fingers - his thighs were trembling, a sure sign that he was getting close to his climax. His once styled punk hairdo was plastered with sweat against his forehead, the strands irritating his eyes but he couldn’t bring himself to sweep it out of the way - too focused on the assault of his teachers skilled fingers and the way his cock was throbbing like he was about to give out at any second. 

“..’m so close Sir..” Frank warned breathlessly, his hips growing clumsy “..Oh Fuck I’m-..What?!”

Gerard smirked as he pulled his fingers free, leaving the boy helplessly on the edge of madness. Frank swayed as he pushed himself to his feet, confronting his teacher with a pitiful croak “Are you fucking serious right now?!”

“You forget that you’re in detention, Mr Iero” Gerard drawled, raising an eyebrow “You’re here to make it up to me, not act like a whiny little bitch because you didn’t get to come yet” 

Frank held on to the ‘yet’ - biting his tongue with a sharp nod, allowing Gerard to push on his shoulders and easily falling to his knees at the older man’s feet. He wasn’t too disappointed with his orgasm delay, not now he knew Gerard wasn’t going to send him on his merry way with a painful erection and a head full of dirty thoughts. He was eager to please, show his English teacher exactly where his talents lay - he wasted no time in unfastening his belt buckle, tugging his slacks down to his thighs and letting his underwear follow - eyes bugging out at the sheer size of the man, he shot him an impressed smirk. 

Frank wasn’t shy about the fact that he knew how to suck dick, in fact he prided himself on the knowledge that he did it well - it was the one thing he was confident about and getting the chance to show his skills off to his teacher crush was just the icing on the cake. He wasted no time in getting familiarised with Gerard’s taste, swirling his tongue around the bulbous head and dipping into his slit thirstily - a moan escaping the back of his throat as his lips and tongue got coated with pre-cum. Gerard was enjoying the attention, swept his fingers through Frank’s hair and pushed it back, holding his grip at the back of his head as the younger boy started to inch down his length, pushing it further and further to the back of his throat with a perfect absence of a gag-reflex. 

“Mm.. you’re good at that-..” Gerard groaned lowly, biting his lip as he watched the way Frank’s eyes began to water, the saliva seeping from the corners of his mouth as he stretched his lips around his thick length “..-Fuck, wish you could see yourself like this-.. you look like a fucking porno” 

Frank relaxed his jaw, let his body go lax and winked up at Gerard in challenge, tapping the back of his thigh and wordlessly giving him permission to get himself off, use Frank’s mouth for his own will - and Gerard couldn’t deny he wanted to cum from the sheer thought of Frank giving up all control to him. He tested his hips, rocking them gently at a slow pace to get used to the movement - Frank’s eyes were watering but he made no move to stop him, instead fixing him with an intense stare that said “Fucking do it” It was all the teacher needed to snap his hips sharply, thrusting deep until he thudded against the back of Frank’s throat - triggering a mutual moan that vibrated through them both. 

He repeated his movements, building up speed - the sensation of Frank’s tongue against his underside bringing him closer to his climax. The younger boy took it all without a fuss, moaning and whimpering around his mouthful, the veins in his neck protruding from the tension. He looked wrecked, beautifully ruined from having his face fucked so roughly and he loved every second of it, from the heavy weight on his tongue to the burn in his face and the blissed out look on his teachers face as his hips began to stutter, grunting out a half-hearted warning before he spilled over and painted Frank’s mouth and throat silvery white. 

Frank sucked him dry, used his tongue to clean from base to tip - hollowing out his cheeks and sucking thirstily until the over-sensitivity took over and Gerard was whimpering as he shoved himself back into his clothes. Frank waited patiently, cheeks flushed and lips glistening as he remained on his knees while Gerard planted himself back into his chair, breathing heavily as his eyes raked over the obedient boy, the perfect sub. 

“Come here” Gerard whispered hoarsely. 

Frank wasted no time in rushing to his feet, closing the small gap and allowing Gerard to pull him into his lap - straddling his teacher with his arms draped over his shoulders awaiting instruction. 

“You’re so good for me-..” Gerard praised, nipping at Frank’s lower lip before pressing his mouth messily against his own, tasting his release on Frank’s tongue “..-So obedient, such a good boy..” He only broke the kiss momentarily for short praises, blindly reaching down between them and sliding his fist around Frank’s swollen cock, pulling a gasp from the younger man who’s grip tightened on the back of Gerard’s shirt. 

He wasted no time in bringing Frank to his big finish, flicking and twisting his wrist in all the right ways that had the younger boy moaning and whimpering his name, their kiss broken now and both of them looking down at Gerard’s furious hand, Frank’s forehead pressed against his shoulder as he watched his own pre-cum coat his teachers hand, sparkling against his pale skin. 

“Sir-..” Frank warned breathlessly, his fingertips bunching into his shirt “..Sir, I’m-..” 

Frank quivered and shook his way through his eventual orgasm, a punched-out moan resonating against Gerard’s ear so alive he could feel the vibrations through his very core. For a few moments the room was silent but filled with a thick charge of energy, hot and heavy as the boy came down from his high - pressed tiredly against Gerard’s shoulder, sweat making his shirt cling to his back messily. Gerard wordlessly reached into his desk drawer to find something to clean them both up with, wiping the residue from his fist before helping Frank back into his uniform - the younger boy oddly quiet considering he’d been clowning around not two hours before. 

“Well, it seems I’ve finally found a way to shut you up” Gerard teased, disposing of the evidence

Frank blushed before bringing back his trademark smirk “Feel free to shut me up any time you want, Sir - You do it so well” 

The school was empty by now and the sky was beginning to dull down outside - Frank slung his school bag over his shoulder and hesitated at the door, pausing entirely when his name slipped from Gerard’s lips again. 

“Oh, Frank?” He hummed, flicking through paperwork on his desk “I suggest you find a way to behave yourself in my class if you want a repeat of that any time soon” 

“Yes Sir” Frank grinned, heading out of the room now his detention was over. 

He tried, he really did and Gerard was surprised that the younger man managed to keep himself out of trouble for the next few weeks - somehow transforming from class clown to teachers pet overnight. The rewards were the perfect incentive, locked up in his teachers class room for after school tutoring and extra credit it was hard to believe that Frank Iero was once the rebel of Belleville High.


	2. grade A

teacher!frank + student!gerard  
*

Frank didn’t set out to become a teacher, in fact he’d spent the majority of his school career despising the very profession - the source of his unhappiness, along with relentless school bullies. He’d been intelligent enough to get a scholarship and spend a year or so studying in university before dropping out and pursuing his dream as a musician, that was how his life was supposed to be planned out - he’d imagined it since he was four years old and sat in a speak-easy watching his Grandfathers band play, music was his life - he was born to play, it was in his DNA.

The crash hadn’t been part of his premonition, he hadn’t expected his dream to turn into a nightmare and he definitely didn’t see such a tragedy signalling the end of his career. He’d lost his best friend that night, as well as band-mate and Frank just couldn’t see himself getting back up on stage without his right-hand man, maybe it was cowardly - or maybe Frank was just shaken into an easy life, one with minimal risk and hearts intact. His family, especially his Mother had been happy to hear of his decision - while they knew that music was his love, his everything - they had attended the funeral with broken hearts, only thankful that it wasn’t their son they were burying.

It had been six years now and Frank was turning thirty in the fall, he still played his guitar everyday - he couldn’t ever give up that part of him, it was like an extra limb - it was part of him, a piece of his heart. He’d obtained his teaching degree rather quickly, his partial university education helping him bypass some of the coursework - he was rather well known now in Jersey as someone who had the skills to tutor even the lowest performing student into an exam-worthy scholar.

Frank didn’t work in a school, couldn’t bring himself to set foot in the building he had wished to burn to the ground barely twelve years before. Instead he’d set himself up a private tutoring service from the comfort of his own home, he’d take on one student at a time with weekends at his leisure - it gave him the time to focus on his clients fully instead of going from one student to another and mixing up their school-work. He’d met a diverse range of people through his tutoring, he taught all ages - anyone from little Rosie Michaels who was a seven year old in special education to fifteen year old Johnny Byers who’d been kicked out of school for setting fire to a science lab.

All of his students flourished, maybe it was his style of teaching and laid back attitude that helped him connect with the younger students. Frank made a pact with himself not to become one of those boring old teachers who’d lost the love of their craft years before and instead took it out on those they taught. It was working out fine for him as the years went by and last year he’d even managed to win a community nominated award for services to children - he was achieving greatly, he felt like he’d found his path in life and things were going well.

Gerard was his latest student, he’d been tutoring him for three months now and the boy was improving thanks to Frank’s dedication. Gerard was 19, he’d been held back a few years in school due to lack of progression - his Mother said he’d been bullied badly, to the extent that he refused to attend school and as a result failed to graduate. Frank wasn’t sure what to expect until Gerard showed up on his doorstep on that first Monday morning.

To put it nicely, Gerard was a total sweetheart - He walked shyly into the large open-plan room that Frank had dubbed his classroom, his soft black hair framing his pale, pixie-like face. Gerard was feminine to say the least, in fact he was androgynous and downright beautiful - Frank couldn’t help but notice the sway of his hips and the way his eyes widened so innocently every time Frank spoke to him. To top it all off, Gerard was wearing a baby pink dress - his milky thighs peeking out between the midway hem and a pair of white thigh-highs, Frank’s throat dried up at the sight.

Over the coming weeks Gerard began to ease into student life, overcoming his initial shyness and becoming more comfortable with Frank. His teacher was having a less than easy life though, in all his years of teachers he had prided himself on the fact he had never been attracted to one of his students, and though Gerard was 19 and fully legal it still felt immoral and wrong, but he just couldn’t help himself. He wondered sometimes if Gerard could see the effect he was having on him, wondered if he knew that the way he sucked on his lower lip made Frank’s jeans tighten just a little - wondered if he could see the way Frank’s eyes trailed the length of his body as he entered the classroom each morning.

Frank decided that it wasn’t completely weird that he let Gerard into his thoughts when he touched himself at night, it was just imaginary after all - where was the harm? He couldn’t deny that the thoughts of Gerard with his soft cotton dresses, bitten-red lips and doe-eyes gave him the most intense orgasms he’d ever experienced. It both excited and pained him to spend so much time with Gerard, wishing that they had met under different circumstances because Gerard was definitely the type of boy Frank would ask on a date.

“Hey Sweetheart, did you get that homework finished for me?” Frank asked as he heard the faint patter of Gerard’s white slip-ons coming down the hallway.

They’d built up a routine now, Gerard would arrive at eight-thirty each morning and let himself in - Frank would be in the kitchen making breakfast for them both, making sure to pour Gerard a coffee to get him to wake up a little, the boy hated mornings almost as much as he hated Math class.

“Yes Sir” Gerard hummed, sliding into his chair at the table and getting out his English essay “Did you sleep well, Mr Iero?”

“You know you can call me by my first name, Gee” Frank reminded him as he did every day “I slept fine thank you, did you?”

“Okay Frankie” Gerard bit his lip, swinging his legs a bit as he watched Frank walk over with the coffee “I slept okay, had a bad dream but I went back to sleep for a bit.. that’s why I look messy today.. I overslept”

“You look fine-..” Frank frowned, placing the mug in front of him and turning back to retrieve a plate of pancakes “..-real pretty, I like your dress today”

“Thanks Frankie” Gerard blushed, sipping at his drink before waving his hand furiously in front of his mouth “Ouch-Ouch-Ouch!”

“Careful Gee, it’s hot” Frank mused, repeating the same words he used every morning when Gerard was too quick to drink his caffeine

They went through their morning routine as usual, sharing pancakes and coffee as Frank marked Gerard’s work and Gerard got started on his next task.

“You did well on this one” Frank praised, sliding the essay back over to Gerard who grinned happily “A few spelling mistakes but nothing too major, it’s a really great piece Gee - you’re really improving”

“Thanks to you, Sir” Gerard smiled, resting his chin on his hand as he blinked up at the older man

“Hey, you’re doing the hard work - I’m just helping a little” Frank replied modestly “Right, so shall we start reading the next chapter in our book? I want you to do a little mock test on it later on”

Gerard nodded excitedly, they’d been reading through their current book for a few days now and it was slowly becoming Gerard’s favourite read. It told the story of a young girl who wore pretty dresses and an innocent smile to seduce her older crush, Gerard couldn’t help but feel excited at the thought of trying out such a plan on his tutor. He’d seen the way Frank would stare at him when he thought he wasn’t looking, it had start off as innocent glances at first but the heat was rising between them and Gerard longed for the day when Frank would forget his morals and just take him.

They were curled up on the sofa now, Frank would always allow Gerard to get comfortable while he was reading to him - he tended to drift off and not concentrate otherwise, besides it made a difference to being cooped up in the classroom all day. Gerard would kick off his shoes and curl his legs up underneath him, leaning against the back of the sofa as he turned to face the older man who would read sonnets and plays and fiction with his smooth, velvety voice - unaware of the effect it had on his student.

“..-and so she put on her favourite colours, knowing the way her blush contrasted with the pink puff of her sleeves - before making her way to his study, praying he would be alone-..” Frank concentrated on the pages of the book, his thick-framed reading glasses making him look even cuter than Gerard had anticipated.

“Do you think that she was bad, Sir?” Gerard piped up, tilting his head to the side

“Bad?” Frank frowned, marking the page with his fingertip “Do you think she was bad, Gerard?”

“Well.. she’s trying to seduce him, but she’s much younger-.. isn’t that bad?”

“I guess-.. I guess in that kind of situation it would be the older man that’s wrong, Gerard” Frank tried to explain carefully “Because he’s the one who should know better.. it’s not right what she’s doing, no-.. but the older man should stop it before it goes ahead, he’s the adult in the situation”

“Because he’s older?”

“Yes and No-..” Frank licked his lips slightly “.. it’s not wrong because he’s older, it’s wrong because she’s still under-age.. and whether she consents or not, it’s not her decision - not really.. it’s statutory rape, however you look at it”

“What about if she was older?” Gerard reasoned “If-.. If she was the legal age but, but he was still older than her.. is that wrong?”

Frank ran his fingers through his hair, the situation hitting a little too close to home for his liking “I guess it’s how you look at it, I mean-.. I believe that two consenting, legal age people can be together but-.. but I guess it’s frowned upon a lot by people, it’s just perspective”

“I understand” Gerard nodded, biting the inside of his cheek so he didn’t look too elated at the fact Frank had basically just said it would be fine if he and Gerard were together.

Frank went on from where he left off, reading out sentences oblivious to the thoughts and emotions swimming through Gerard’s head. He figured that now was as good a time as any to make a move on the older man, especially after what he’d just said - he only wondered now if Frank liked him back, had he imagined all the longing glances and attention? Only one way to find out.

Gerard stretched his leg out, pretending to straighten the hem of his thigh highs and taking the opportunity to brush his foot against the inside of Frank’s calf, pretending that he hadn’t noticed the hitch in Frank’s breath and the way he stuttered over his word, mid-sentence. When he’d finished messing with the stocking he left his foot where it was, pressed up against the inside of Frank’s leg - gently caressing him over his jeans.

Frank paid no attention after the first contact, choosing to carry on with his reading - much to Gerard’s delight - it was when Gerard’s foot began to rise closer to his knee that Frank’s eyes flickered from the text to the white-clothed foot between his legs yet still he made no move to push Gerard away, instead trying to refocus on the task at hand.

“..-his infatuation was becoming too strong, he was weak to resist the angelic nymph-..”

Frank took a sharp intake of breath, eyes shooting up to Gerard who was watching him innocently - waiting for him to continue, acting unaware to the fact his foot was resting against Frank’s inner-thigh. Frank swallowed thickly, looking like he was debating something in his head before glancing down at his book and continuing, his voice sounding a little higher and more unsure as he went on.

Gerard was enjoying himself now, he could see the effect he was beginning to have on the older man from the way his entire body had stiffened and the way his Adam’s apple would bob up and down as he repeatedly swallowed. His foot began as a light caress but gradually grew stronger, the pressure increasing as he ran his foot along the inside of his thigh, stopping just barely before his crotch and only when on instinct Frank’s hand darted out to grab him, his loose grip on his ankle holding his foot just barely touching his crotch.

“G-Gerard-.. What are you-..” Frank breathed, the book dropping to the ground noisily though neither of them bothered to give it a second glance - they were too caught up in the charged stare they were currently sharing.

“Nothing, Sir” Gerard bit his lip, raising his eyebrow slightly in challenge

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes showing hesitation before he loosened his grip entirely on Gerard’s ankle, leaving him to press his foot tentatively against Frank’s already tented jeans, eyes widening as the ball of his foot grazed the outline of Frank’s arousal.

“G-Gerard-..I-..” Frank whispered hoarsely, unsure where to put himself at this point but not strong enough to push Gerard away, not when he was touching him so intimately, it was all he’d dreamed of for months “G-Ger-..”

“Shh..” Gerard whispered, moving forwards to place his fingertip over Frank’s lips “Please don’t make me stop..”

“I-..I-..O-Okay-..” Frank stuttered out, blinking softly

Gerard moved his foot away, carefully sliding his way into Frank’s lap and planting himself over his teacher’s erection, his forearms draped gently over the older man’s shoulders.

“Is this okay, Sir?” Gerard asked innocently, tilting his head slightly

Frank nodded quietly, unable to form words as his hands lay planted stiffly at his sides

Gerard pushed his slender fingers through Frank’s hair, pushing it back slightly as the older man’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily. He slowly removed Frank’s glasses and placed them down on the table, tracing his fingertips down the side of his cheek and jawline, his lips parting as he watched curiously. Gerard gently brushed their lips together, pulling a quiet whimper from his teacher before he pressed them together properly, sliding his arms over his shoulders and feeding his fingers through Frank’s hair.

Frank came to life now, his hands gently resting on Gerard’s hips, thumbs caressing circles against the soft cotton of his dress as their mouths moved in sync. He gasped lightly into Gerard’s mouth when the boy rolled his hips, pressing deliciously against his tight jeans - setting his entire body alight with burning want. He tentatively swept his tongue along Gerard’s lower lip, pleased when he parted his lips and allowed him entrance, their tongues fighting against one another until Frank overpowered him and dragged the tip along the roof of his mouth, making him whimper softly.

By now Frank was more confident in his actions, pushing one hand against his bare thigh and travelling beneath his dress, squeezing at the flesh of his thigh as Gerard rolled his hips again. The younger boy’s fingers found their way to Frank’s shirt, not hesitating before unfastening the buttons deftly, his fingertips pushing the material from the teacher’s shoulders and trailing down his tattooed chest. Gerard broke the kiss to mouth his way down Frank’s neck and collar bone, biting down playfully on his clavicle as the older man sighed breathlessly.

“Mm.. do that again-..” Frank murmured, tilting his head back against the sofa

Gerard clamped his teeth around the soft skin, running his tongue over the bite repeatedly as he gently sucked a purple bruise into his canvas. He pulled away to admire his work, pressing a soft kiss to the blemish - pleased with how blissed out Frank looked already with his bitten red lips and half-lidded eyes. He traced his fingers over the tattoos decorating Frank’s torso, dragging the tips down until he could tease just beneath the waistband of his jeans, glancing up at him expectantly - pleased when Frank nodded, bucking his hips up just enough for Gerard to unfasten his belt and shimmy the offending material to the ground.

Gerard sat himself in the space between Frank’s feet, looking up at the older man who sat naked awaiting his next movement. His cock stood proudly, curving towards his stomach - Gerard couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, making Frank’s mouth water as he kissed his way up the inside of his thigh. Frank couldn’t believe he’d found himself in this position, he’d fantasised about it way too much but hadn’t ever considered it becoming a reality.

Gerard’s fingertips raked against the sensitive skin of Frank’s inner thighs as he lips and tongue followed the trail, gently wrapping themselves around his thick cock - his thumb sweeping over the tip and soaking up the first beads of pre-cum. Frank let his eyes flutter shut, his head lolling back slightly as he relied on his sense of touch to feel everything Gerard was submitting him to.

The sensation of Gerard’s hot breath blowing against his leaking tip made his breath hitch and he held it for what seemed like forever until Gerard’s mouth engulfed him and he let out a low groan, his hand unconsciously finding its way to Gerard’s mess of hair. He pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Frank’s cock, teasing along the prominent vein as he inched his way down - only stopping to breath through his nose when his face was buried in the wiry hairs at Frank’s base.

“G-G-..Ohhh..” Frank murmured, gently tugging at Gerard’s hair as his eyebrows furrowed, lost in the feeling and never wanting it to end.

Gerard’s fingers toyed with his balls, rolling them around before edging backwards and stroking his fingertips against his perineum making Frank buck involuntarily into the back of his throat. Gerard moaned, desperate to have his mouth filled as much as possible - he’d been dreaming about his teacher for weeks now, surprised in himself that he’d managed to wait this long.

He began to slide up and down Frank’s erection, pleased when the older man would momentarily lose control and thrust up into his mouth. He pushed his hand further beneath him until he could stroke his fingers around his tight rim, spurred on when Frank whimpered a desperate “P-Please Gee.. oh fuck, please touch me-..”

He wasted no time in sinking two fingers past his tight ring of muscle, Frank loved the burn - letting his eyes roll back as he pushed down on the intrusion, alternating between riding on the two digits and thrusting up into Gerard’s pretty little mouth. Frank’s movements began to stutter after a while and Gerard was excited to have his tongue coated in release but his teacher clearly had other ideas, backing away just enough to stop his movements.

“W-Wanna fuck you-..” Frank grunted out between breaths

“You want me to ride you, Sir?” Gerard asked sweetly, using his best puppy dog eyes as Frank whined quietly at the word ‘Sir’

Frank shook his head, nodding towards the other side of the sofa “Hands and Knees”

Gerard obeyed him, resting his forearms on the arms of the sofa and waiting for further instruction

“Good boy” Frank slurred, clumsily climbing to his feet. His eyes were dark and lustful now, all responsibility discarded and replaced with a need to ruin the pretty boy offering himself up to him.

He flipped the hem of the dress over Gerard’s hips, revealing his pale blue panties barely containing the bulge between his legs. His fingers were rough against the soft material, rubbing at Gerard’s erection and pressing his fingertips gently against his balls - tracing all the way back until he could trace the crease of his ass, swatting him sharply and pulling a desperate whimper from the younger man.

“So fuckin’ pretty.. look at you..” Frank groaned hungrily “.. all laid out ready to play”

He wasted no time in tugging the material down past Gerard’s thighs, leaving them bunched at his knees and pressing both hands against his ass cheeks, parting them until he exposed the fluttering pink hole. He massaged the meaty flesh for a moment, pulling him apart and then kneading him back together until finally without warning he pressed his tongue against Gerard’s rim and pushed all the way in, dragging a strangled cry from the younger man as he ground back against Frank’s face desperately.

“Oh-..Oh-.. Oh Sir.. Oh Frankie-.. Oh don’t stop.. Oh please-..” Gerard chanted, fingertips digging into the material of the sofa, his cock leaking profusely between his thighs.

Frank’s tongue worked expertly, stretching him open until he was pliant and needy - letting his saliva coat his chin as he pressed as deep as he could, rubbing his open mouth against the desperate entrance before pushing two fingers past the rim without warning. Gerard cried out his name louder this time, a tone in his voice he’d never heard before - a brand new moan all for his teacher, he’d never felt this close before - like Frank was keeping him dancing dangerously on the edge but refusing to let him topple over into his climax.

By the time Frank was three fingers deep, Gerard was incoherently babbling - riding desperately on his fingers and driving Frank wild. He pulled out without warning, leaving Gerard to whine - head lowered between his arms as Frank left momentarily to find protection. He returned barely a minute later, his cock sheathed up and ready to go - Gerard gasped as he felt the head of Frank’s cock against his entrance, slowly edging inside him with his fingertips leaving crescent moons over Gerard’s hips.

He was slow and careful, bottoming out a few moments later with a sharp exhale, his fingertips caressing the soft skin of Gerard’s hips as they both got used to the tight hole. The air was thick and silent apart from their synchronised panting until Frank began to slide out with a groan, thrusting back in quicker than before and dragging a punched out moan from Gerard’s lips.

It didn’t take long to build up his rhythm, one hand planted firmly on his hip and the other buried in his mess of hair, tugging gently with each movement. Gerard’s cock was leaking profusely between his legs but any thought of the soiled material beneath them was long gone when Frank began to circle his hips, slamming relentlessly into Gerard’s waiting hole, stretching him impossibly open as Gerard whined and whimpered beneath him, Frank’s name falling from his lips along with expletives.

“Oh.. F-Frankie..Please-.. Harder-..” Gerard chanted “D-Don’t stop-.. Please-.. Ah-..”

Frank used all his strength to pound into him repeatedly until the familiar heat began to pool in his stomach, swirling lower and lower until he was crying out Gerard’s name and spilling over inside of him, pulling the younger man into climax along with him. They collapsed in an exhausted heap, limbs tangled and Frank’s face buried in the space between Gerard’s shoulder blades.

“I like this lesson” Gerard murmured a few minutes later “I definitely think you should teach this way more often”

Frank snorted, snaking an arm around his middle “You definitely get an A for that one, Gee” 


End file.
